


Golden D33r and His Lion Cub

by VTheTrashKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Claude is a Professional Smash Player, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Felix appears briefly, Fluff, I still don't have the game but again I'll keep writing., Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Streamer AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTheTrashKing/pseuds/VTheTrashKing
Summary: After finishing his latest live stream, Claude is approached by Dimitri. The blonde wants to join his next live stream.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 127





	1. A New Challenger Approaches!

**Author's Note:**

> T O M O R R O W.
> 
> Animal Crossing: New Horizons drops! (And Doom Eternal) But please continue to stay safe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude finishes up a livestream and Dimitri asks to join his next one.

Claude slowly let a grin spread across his face. He placed his left foot on the floor, keeping himself from fully spinning in his yellow gaming chair. Claude glanced at his two desktop monitors and cracked his knuckles. He grabbed his jet blue headphones on his desk, putting them over his head. Claude quickly set up his equipment. He opened his Discord app and smiled at a certain username. 

**Golden D33R:** yo yo my favorite Overwatch player!

 **Noirfencer** is typing…

 **Noirfencer:** Fuck off, Claude.

 **Golden D33r:** bruh moment you up for a smash stream today?

 **Noirfencer:** If I get to prove I'm better than you, then yes.

 **Golden D33r:** bruh moment part 2 i am a professional competitive smash player tho

 **Noirfencer:** Oh no, I am well aware. Just don’t cry when you lose.

 **Golden D33r:** lmao i wont im a big boi.

Claude tapped the call button. Noirfencer, or Felix answered rather quickly. The brunette flashed a smile at his camera, and by extension, his incoming audience.

“Hey there, my beautiful fawns! It’s ya boy Golden D33r, with two threes!”

Claude looked at the stream chat’s influx of greetings. 

“How was your week, guys? Any good? Bad?”

Claude let out a low whistle at some of the responses. A viewer’s childhood pet recently passed away.

“Sorry to hear about that, losing pets _always_ suck.” Claude said with a frown tugging at his lips. 

“Well, today I’ll play a few rounds of Smash Bros. but with a twist! My favorite Overwatch player, Noirfencer joins the battle once again! Give me a drumroll, my fawns!”

The chat didn’t listen and instead flooded the stream with “Uh oh! Stinky’s here!”

Claude bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Felix cleared his throat.

“I think it’s time to say goodbye to your professional Smash Bros. status, _Deer._ ”

“Only you can make an animal sound like an insult.” Claude shot back with a laugh.

“Whatever, I’m starting up Smash.”

Claude made a private room. Felix entered.

“Alright, my fawns. _You_ will decide who we play as today!”

Felix let out a groan, “Are you kidding me? I only know how to play Lucina.”

“Broaden your horizons, my dear grump.”

Felix scoffed. Claude checked the chat again.

“Oh no, it looks like I’m playing K Rool. Ah, I’m not used to heavies.” Claude complained.

“What about me?”

“Sorry to tell you this, but you got Little Mac, Noir.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? _Why_?”

Claude burst out laughing.

“I’m better off SD’ing. I cannot _believe_ your chat.”

Nonetheless, Claude picked Final Destination and his character, King K Rool. He chose the golden skin and longingly stared at the camera.

“Goodbye for now, Golden Sheik, goodbye.”

“Kill me now.” Felix groaned.

“Will do!” Claude chirped as soon as the announcer shouted ‘GO!’

Since Claude was too used to Sheik, he rushed up to Felix and instantly short hopped-forward aired him. Felix reacted quickly, parrying the attack. Felix jabbed at Claude. Claude imagined Felix’s smirk. Claude countered the jab and grabbed him. Claude heard Felix softly curse. King K Rool pummeled Little Mac thrice before throwing him down onto the stage. Little Mac did a get up attack. He missed as Claude spot dodged. Claude short hopped again and K Rool’s boxing glove smashed the boxer down. He then threw his crown at Little Mac, dashing towards him. Claude stopped his dash. He flicked the Game Cube’s analog stick while pressing the ‘B’ button. A cannonball smacked Little Mac offstage.

“ _No._ ”

Claude spiked Felix, sending the Little Mac to the blast zone in a flash.

“I utterly _despise_ you.”

“You have two more stocks to turn this around.” 

“As _Little Mac._ ” Felix hissed.

“I mean, edge guard?”

“ _Bitch._ ”

“Hey! This is a Christian server, don’t use any forbidden words, Noir.”

“Kindly choke on a dick.”

Claude laughed, watching Felix drop down to the stage. The pair continued to battle and let the chat dictate who they picked. Felix won a couple of times, only by sheer luck.

“Alright, alright. I’ll see you then, my lovely fawns!”

With those parting words, Claude cut the stream. He turned to his door once he heard a knock. Claude smiled.

“You can come in.”

The doorknob turned. The person behind the door pushed it. Claude rapidly waved to Dimitri.

“Hey, hey, Dimi!”

“Hello, how was the stream?”

Claude’s bright smile softened. Dimitri wasn’t about the competitive gaming scene, let alone streaming to thousands of people. For someone as tall, pseudo-confident and muscular, Dimitri was akin to a cute little hermit crab. He prefered sticking to his Nintendo Switch Lite, with his Animal Crossing: New Horizons and Stardew Valley. Casual, peaceful games were Dimitri’s absolute favorite. So when Dimitri hovered around, asked Claude about his stream or the game he played, it made him happy.

“It went well. Felix joined in.”

Dimitri forced down a laugh. His lips quirked into a smile, “Do they still call him Stinky?”

Claude threw his head back and cackled.

“It’s a running gag at this point. I’m milking that ‘till it’s dry.”

Dimitri walked towards Claude’s chair. He carded his fingers through Claude’s curly hair. Claude leaned into it.

“I see why you like head rubs, now, Dimi.”

“It’s very relaxing.”

“ _Please_ do this for hours.”

Dimitri chuckled. Looking up, Claude noticed Dimitri looking a bit nervous. Claude frowned.

“You okay?”

“Yes, uh, I just have something to ask of you.”

“Mhm?”

“Can I join the stream? Is that alright with you?”

“Woah. Seriously?”

Dimitri nodded.

“I want to support you better. I don’t go to your tournaments and-”

“Hey, Dimitri. You _do_ support me. You bought half of my setup, _you_ were the one to tell me to follow my dreams.”

Dimitri made a face. He paused before speaking.

“I suppose.”

Claude poked Dimitri’s nose, “I’m thankful, though. I’m so glad to have you in my life.”

Dimitri went red in the face.

“Me too.”

Dimitri was an honest man. An honest man healing from years worth of trauma. An honest man Claude didn’t know he’d grow to love. For all his schemes, light-hearted nature and mischievous attitude, Claude kept his heart closed off. Every person he interacted with was met with suspicion. A smile that never reached his eyes. No one seemed to realize how Claude kept others at arms’ length, except a single person. 

Dimitri.

Dimitri, a hopelessly oblivious man. A haunted war veteran. 

Ever since they first met five years ago, Dimitri always made Claude feel _safe._ Safety was unheard of for him. Being _accepted_ was just as foreign as he was. It scared him at the time. How could this man he _just_ met tear down his walls so easily? How could Claude _nearly_ tell this stranger the worst parts of his life? 

Claude had severe trust issues. Even when they started dating, he was still expecting the gut punch. He thought Dimitri would leave him eventually. Since Claude was _different._

However, Claude had nothing to worry about. 

His Dimi was too kind for his own good. 

Claude shook his head, staring at his boyfriend.

“What do you wanna play, Dimi?”

“Can we play Animal Crossing together?”

“Of _course,_ my little lion.”

Dimitri’s pale face flushed red.

“Thank you.”

* * *

A week went by. Dimitri huddled around Claude, sitting next to him. Claude gently threaded his fingers into his blonde hair. Dimitri’s eye slipped shut as he let out a pleased hum. Claude smiled at him.

“You ready, Dimi?”

Dimitri cracked his eye open, “Yes.”

Dimitri set up Animal Crossing on Claude’s Switch and went into his account for his save file. 

“Is it alright if I split the joy cons?” Dimitri asked.

“Sure, but I’ll be laughing at you since the single joy con is so tiny in your hands.”

Dimitri huffed out a laugh. He carefully slid the neon yellow and dark blue joy cons off the Switch. Dimitri apparently remembered Claude complaining about the left joy con's infamous drift because he took the yellow joy con.

“Aw, Dima, you don’t have to use that one.”

“I’d like to.”

Claude’s lips curved into a smile. Dimitri gently handed the blue joy con to Claude. Claude began the stream.

“Hello my beautiful fawns!”

Claude grinned and turned to a shy Dimitri.

“This is my _buddy_ Dimi! Say hi, everyone!”

Various greetings, ranging from polite hello’s, excited cheers and funny comments, flooded the chat. 

“Good evening, everyone.” Dimitri replied.

Claude barked out a chuckle as the chat exploded in shock. His eyes roved over to the stream chat.

 **fanfic fanatic:** YO DIMIS VOICE IS SO DEEP WTFFFFFFFF

 **Weebinator13:** woah, insta sub here, jesus dimi’s voice---

 **range_ramos:** i need a sit down ri gbh t now

 **Jake from Fódlan:** im like the straightest guy on the planet but damn alright dimi.

“Ah. I wasn’t expecting that.” Dimitri muttered.

Claude cleared his throat, “Alright, today, my fawns, we will play the greatest game in the universe! _No,_ the multiverse! Animal Crossing: New Horizons!”

Dimitri grinned at Claude’s antics.

“I’m very excited.”

Claude snorted, “You sound _so_ into it, bud.”

Dimitri nodded twice. He pressed the up arrow on the separated D-pad. The pair was greeted by a villager; Dimitri’s favorite - Melba. Melba cheered with a smiling emote as she got the island ready. 

“Welcome to Blue Lions island, my fawns!” Claude exclaimed.

Dimitri’s character walked around. It _almost_ resembled him. The human villager had the same bright blonde hair, the same pale blue eyes. It wore a black eyepatch, along with a black uniform jacket and pants. It wore a dark blue backpack as well. 

Claude’s character dashed right up to Dimitri. He waved and Dimitri clapped in response.

“Can we go fishing?” Dimitri asked.

“Yeah, come on!”

Claude ran like the wind, nearly leaving Dimitri in the dust. Dimitri followed behind Claude and walked. He pulled out his mid-upgraded fishing rod. The pair reached the beach. They began to look for shadows in the water.

“To make this more interesting, why don’t you all ask Dimitri some burning questions?” 

The chat became overjoyed. Claude read the first question aloud.

“Oh! How did we meet?”

“We went to the same high school. I overheard people talking about Claude to his face, so I stepped in. I couldn’t stand idly by and watch that happen to him.”

The chat spammed shield, sword and blue heart emojis. Dimitri’s eye crinkled.

“Yeah, Dimi is such a knight in shining armor. It’s almost insane how nice he is.”

Dimitri tried to hide his face away.

“Next question! ‘Are you two dating?’”

Claude turned to Dimitri with a shit eating grin on his face. He freed his left hand and cupped Dimitri’s cheek. A tender smile danced on his lips as he leaned forward. He gave Dimitri a quick kiss on the lips.

“We are _definitely_ straight for each other.” Claude said with a wink.

Claude burst out laughing at some of the comments. Dimitri was left melting next to Claude, blushing.

“Claude.” Dimitri called, embarrassed.

“Sorry, sorry.” Claude apologized with a sheepish grin. 

To rid himself of embarrassment, Dimitri focused on the game. Within a couple of seconds, Dimitri spotted a shark. A look of genuine surprise flashed on his face. 

“Claude, look. There’s a shark!”

“That’s a _big_ shark. I’ll let you catch it while I look at the chat again.”

“Thank you, Claude.”

Dimitri stared at the shark in the water with determination. He lightly tugged at his bottom lip as the shark nudged the bait. It got snagged after a while. Dimitri rapidly pressed the right arrow on the D-pad, almost in a frantic manner. Dimitri caught the shark. The grin on his face was almost feral. 

Claude laughed softly, patting Dimitri on the head.

“Good job, my lion.”

Dimitri blinked, “Ah, thank you.”

Looking at the stream chat, Claude winced. Some questions that popped up were a _little_ too personal. A lot too personal for Dimitri.

“Hey, Dima, you mind getting the more _serious_ questions out of the way? Or do you want to continue with the softball stuff?”

Dimitri thought about it.

“I don’t mind. Please don’t worry, Claude.”

Claude narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, “Alright. First question. What happened to your eye?”

Dimitri froze, then made a face. A sigh left his mouth as he stared at the TV screen.

“In a war. During the war, I _lost_ myself and decided to isolate myself, as well. It didn’t help my mental state. Either way, someone from the opposing army found me- They blinded me.”

The chat went eerily silent for a few minutes before exploding with support for Dimitri. He didn’t seem to know what to do about that.

Claude’s emerald eyes sharpened at a few more questions. With a _long_ pause, Claude relayed the questions to Dimitri.

“These two questions are absolute bangers,” Claude flatly addressed with slightly furrowed eyebrows, his agitated demeanor shifted into his streamer persona without too much cheer, “have you killed anyone _and_ why are you being so delicate with the controllers?”

The second question _seemed_ impersonal. Curious, even, especially for fans. Some people tended to treat their items with great care. Dimitri was one of those people, but for all the _wrong- wro-_ strange reasons. 

Knowing Dimitri, he’d never even _think_ of lying. Claude would. But Dimitri wasn’t him.

Claude watched Dimitri from the corner of his eye. He reached out for Dimitri’s right hand. Claude gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Dimitri’s hand.

“Oh,” Dimitri began, already uncomfortable, “I have.”

Dimitri’s voice _cracked._

Some of the people in the chat realized Dimitri was having a rough time.

 **geckogang:** Guys, chill out with the questions. He doesn’t like them.

 **KeepingIdeals:** poor dimi T^T lets give him some space.

 **GioPotageFan32:** welp, war fecking sucks, and i know cuz i went through the same shit. max power to u, dimitri.

“Thank you for understanding, but I’ll be alright. For the second question, well, I break things a little too easily. Before enlisting into the war, _certain_ incoming soldiers were required to partake in _experiments._ ”

Claude squeezed Dimitri’s hand.

“You don’t have to say anything more.” Claude whispered.

“It’s alright.”

At a loss, Claude frowned.

“Promising soldiers were constantly injected with a drug. It was a mix of altered human cells and strength enhancements. They called the drugs ‘Crests.’ Some survived and gained inhuman powers. Some did not.”

“Dima.”

“It’s _fine._ ”

“Dimitri, you’re shaking.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Claude set the controller down and wrapped Dimitri in a loose hug. Claude hummed a simple song he came up with. Dimitri closed his eye, half-snuggling into Claude’s side.

“I _usually_ don’t ban people, but I _will_ make an exception if any of you don’t give Dimitri a break.”

Ninety nine percent of the chat listened, most likely shocked by Claude’s threat. His persona vanished at the drop of a hat. The questions stopped and eventually surged into light hearted, innocent inquiries. Claude and Dimitri happily played Animal Crossing: New Horizons, even after the stream ended.


	2. A Funeral for the Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri talks to Edelgard to fully move past his trauma. Claude comes along for the ride.
> 
> Back at home, Claude invites Dimitri's closest friends to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for a friend. You know who you are!

Dimitri sighed while he looked out the window. He sat in the front passenger seat of Claude’s car. Today, he would meet with Edelgard for the first time after the war. His therapist, Doctor Byleth suggested it a couple of months ago. Dimitri wasn’t ready then, he was just beginning to get his bearings back. He imagined, if he tried to talk to her then, it would be an emotionally charged disaster. His pain was too fresh in his mind, and his hidden issues were brought to the foreground, too. As a result, he despised Edelgard for something she wasn’t _exactly_ involved in. Now, just as Felix harshly said one day, he no longer wallowed in his despair. There were times, of course, when his demons got to him. He handled them far better than he used to.

Dimitri may have pushed past his feelings, but he was rather nervous about today. He clearly showed it because Claude quickly caught onto his silence. Claude kept his eyes on the road as he addressed Dimitri.

“Dimi, how are you feeling?” Claude gently prodded.

“Oh. Just nervous, is all.”

Claude hummed, “It’s definitely scary. I’m not one for confrontation.”

“I don’t believe it will escalate like that.”

“No, it might not, but it’s still very hard, given your history with her.”

“Yes, even now, it’s-” Dimitri’s voice trailed off.

“Do you want me to hype you up? Take your mind off it a little?”

Claude saw Dimitri’s grateful smile in the corner of his eye.

“Yes, thank you, Claude.”

“No problem! So, what’s going on in your little town?”

Dimitri immediately brightened up.

Dimitri certainly wasn’t expecting Animal Crossing to become a huge stress reliever for him. He was _very_ new to gaming. He never really played video games as a child, and instead took to books and other things. It was Claude who introduced him to the subculture. Felix attempted to do the same with Overwatch, but Dimitri was so painfully bad at the game that Felix eventually gave up. Claude, unlike Felix, was patient with him. He got Dimitri to try many different types of games. Classics, brand new ones, it didn’t matter. Dimitri took to Animal Crossing rather quickly. He found himself entirely immersed and relaxed. Nights no longer made him feel uneasy. Instead, it was peaceful. Calming.

In fact, Dimitri was so attached to the game, and with a particular character. Melba. He would constantly check in with her and exhaust the conversation limit. 

While Animal Crossing: New Horizons remained his absolute favorite, Dimitri hesitantly dabbled in another game - Final Fantasy VII. There was a remake in the works, but Claude determined it might be too difficult or overwhelming for Dimitri. So, he went with the original title or port on the Switch.

Dimitri didn’t like Cloud in the beginning of the game. That changed, however. He _strongly_ resonated with the character.

Clearing his head, Dimitri replied, “It’s wonderful! I just changed my town flag into a blue lion banner. A new villager arrived on my island, um, I think his name is Quillson? He’s so egotistical for someone so tiny. He’s a gentleman, though.”

Claude snorted, “Like me?”

Dimitri shook his head, “No, no. You’re very humble, but quite the trickster. Besides, I don’t love Quillson like how I love you.”

Claude went silent. Worried, Dimitri took a glance at him with his good eye. Claude was blushing.

“I don’t know, Dimi, sounds like you’re in _wuv_ with Melba.” Claude jokingly deflected.

“It’s an honest companionship.”

Claude barked out a sweet laugh.

“If you say so, Dima.”

Dimitri went on to gush about the game. His rising bug and fish collection, new outfits and daily findings on Blue Lions island. Claude intently paid attention and even asked questions.

Unfortunately, his excitement left his body. A distinct pit formed in his stomach. They arrived at their destination. Ciar Prison. Dimitri let out a shaky exhale. As he predicted, Claude was right by his side. He turned to Dimitri and tightly held his hand.

“You need a minute?”

“No, I- we should go now.”

Claude’s eyebrows slightly furrowed. He loosened his grip on Dimitri’s hand. Claude gently brought his scarred hand to his lips. He wrapped Dimitri in a tight hug.

“I’ll be with you,” Claude whispered, quickly switching to his mother tongue, “I _swear_ it.”

Dimitri gave Claude a watery smile.

“Thank you, Claude.”

Claude returned his smile. The couple exited the car and began to head to the building. The gray brick prison loomed above Dimitri. He took a deep breath. In a manner of moments, they entered. Claude was searched, while Dimitri wasn’t.

Dimitri _strongly_ wished he could talk to the officer, but it would have distracted him from his goal today. The pair spoke to a clearly stressed out receptionist to request a visit. The worker nodded rapidly.

“You got two hours. An officer will remind you and pull you two out of the room.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

The receptionist smiled. It was a tired smile, but a positive one nonetheless.

Dimitri and Claude were directed to the cafeteria. It looked a little messy and almost sad. The floor was a muted gray, and the old brick interior walls were off-white. The rounded tables and connected seats were made of cold steel. Dimitri froze, letting out a stuttered exhale at the single person in the room.

Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Right away, she noticed them. It became more apparent as the pair walked up to her. Dimitri took her in. Her dove white hair was tied into an unkept sideways bun. She seemed a little unwell, or burdened. Her pale purple eyes shone with some sort of grief at the sight of Dimitri. Edelgard wore a gray inmate’s uniform.

The trio sat down. 

“Edelgard.” Dimitri called.

Edelgard’s face remained passive, but she briefly wilted. Perhaps she expected him to call her by her old nickname. Dimitri wasn’t sure.

“Dimitri.” Edelgard echoed.

Edelgard’s eyes landed on Claude before shifting back to Dimitri.

“Who’s this?”

Dimitri spared a quick glance at Claude. He slightly gaped at him. The tender smile on his lips _vanished._ It was replaced with a tight line. His emerald eyes were carefully blank as well, sizing Edelgard up. Dimitri didn’t exactly blame Claude for it, but he was surprised. Dimitri told him about his past, Edelgard included. He watched Claude’s face twist into a grimace as he explained what he went through. His family getting murdered, being experimented on, his severe mental issues. He told him how he encountered Edelgard in the war. Never getting her motive behind defending the opposing side. Only being attacked. Losing his eye to her- with the dagger he gave her as a child.

Claude didn’t trust easily, and his anger towards Edelgard was almost palpable. It was hidden _extremely_ well under his blank eyes.

Dimitri didn’t want to lie, but also didn’t want to expose Claude.

“Claude.” Dimitri answered.

Edelgard nodded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Claude.”

“Likewise.” Claude said with a polite smile.

It was a perfectly crafted one. Dimitri almost wanted to wince, seeing it. That fake smile looked so _wrong_ on his face. It reminded him of the cautious grins Claude used to wear around him. He kept the blonde at arms’ length with that smile.

Dimitri didn’t comment on it. Nor did Edelgard.

“What brings you here, Dimitri?” Edelgard asked after a small lull of silence.

“I wanted to speak to you.”

“About the war, I assume?”

Dimitri nodded, a bit too choked up to verbally answer. Edelgard let out a long sigh.

“Very well.”

“I wanted to know, why did you fight in this war?”

Edelgard sighed again.

“You know of the Crest project, Dimitri?”

Dimitri slowly nodded.

“I was _given_ two.”

Dimitri recoiled in shock.

“You-”

“Yes. I suffered greatly from it. So, I simply decided to put a stop to the Crest project before it could spread to the public. The public _knows_ about it, letting themselves be tricked by the authorities.”

Edelgard glanced away for a moment, “I was hurt. Angry, too. I was given those Crests when I was a child, and I- From then on, I paved my own future. I thought the quickest way to destroy Crests was to incite war, and I did.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t have any time left.” 

“What do you mean?” Dimitri asked, a _little_ fearful of Edelgard’s cryptic response.

“A single Crest may severely harm the body, or kill the subject. Two Crests, if your body can handle the initial pain, will shorten your lifespan in half. Everyday, it eats away from me. I feel more and more fragile, despite the immense power I have.”

“ _Edelgard._ ” Dimitri mournfully called her name.

A slight frown graced her pale features, “I know, Dimitri. I can’t offer any apologies, I can’t regret my own decisions, and I doubt you would accept it. You must still be furious at me.”

Dimitri shook his head.

“No, I am not. I sorted out my feelings long ago.”

Surprise colored Edelgard’s face.

“Truly?”

“Yes, there’s no need to worry.”

Edelgard stared at Dimitri’s eyepatch. She noticeably held back a wince.

“Your eye.”

Dimitri gently touched the scarred skin under his black eyepatch.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, either. It happened a long time ago, didn’t it?”

“I _blinded_ you. Permanently.”

“You did. I was pained by it, by you. Like you said, I was furious with you at the time. After the war. I just simply didn’t understand _what_ happened to my childhood friend, and I happened to juggle my personal issues at the same time.”

“Oh.” 

“I came here to rid myself of my past. To end a chapter, so to speak.”

“I see.”

“I am sure that months ago, or even years ago, I would explode at the _thought_ of speaking to you.”

“I could tell. When we met on the battlefield, you seemed _wild,_ almost.”

Shame pooled in Dimitri’s heart.

“The war was taxing on me. My past, too. I only focused on revenge, and after I just expected to- _not return home._ I thought I didn’t deserve to, with all the blood on my hands.”

“I’m so-”

“Please don’t go back on your word, Edelgard.”

“I won’t. My apologies.”

Silence filled the room. Dimitri wasn’t sure if it was uncomfortable or not. Claude eyed him for a moment. He frowned at Dimitri, worried, but remained quiet. 

“Do you know when you’ll be released?”

“I personally believe it’s unlikely, but given my circumstances, as well as my sentence,” Edelgard’s voice trailed off, “fifteen years?”

Dimitri must have made a face because Edelgard gave him a wry look.

“While I could be wrong, I also came to terms with my current position. I committed a crime by starting a war, Dimitri.”

“I,” Dimitri paused, “I know.”

“I caused more than enough suffering, so I think living with my mistakes is a far better punishment than death.”

Dimitri slowly nodded.

“I believe so, too. We all have our scars, we make terrible mistakes. We must have the nerve to keep living, despite that.”

“ _Thank_ you, Dimitri.”

Dimitri offered her a genuine smile. Edelgard smiled back.

An officer strolled into the cafeteria. He rasped on the door, alerting the trio of his presence. He looked rather intimidating, despite his slim appearance.

“Officer Vestra.” Edelgard greeted.

“Hello, Edelgard. Riegan, Blaiddyd. Your time is up.”

“Ah. Thank you, officer,” Dimitri turned to face Edelgard one last time, “you’re welcome, El.”

Tears welled in her eyes. She rapidly blinked them back.

Dimitri rose to his feet with Claude following suit a second after. They left. Dimitri’s shoulders sagged. He let out a sigh.

“You were right, Claude. Talking to her made me-”

Claude hugged him, “You’re still brave for even _talking_ to her.”

Claude hummed and threaded his fingers in Dimitri’s hair.

“I wouldn’t have done that. I wouldn’t even have _let_ her explain. You really are something else, you know?”

“I, well- I had to give her and myself a peace of mind.”

Dimitri leaned into Claude’s chest.

“I’m tired.”

“Yeah, I know, my little lion. Come on, let’s go home.”

The couple entered the car. It was a quiet, introspective drive. Dimitri fell asleep. His cheek was squished in between the window and the headrest. They returned home.

“Alright,” Claude said under his breath, eyeing a knocked out Dimitri, “let’s make Dimi feel better. I’ll invite his squad.”

Dimitri made a noise in his sleep.

“A party for the lions!” Claude whisper yelled.

* * *

“Claude!” Dimitri exclaimed in surprise as he opened the apartment door.

“I’m innocent.”

Dimitri’s batch of friends greeted the blonde. Most of them scrambled to hug Dimitri, while others were dragged into the massive group hug.

Felix rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad to see you all.”

“Same here, man! It’s been a while!” Sylvain replied with a grin.

“It’s been two weeks.” Felix grumbled, hiding his cheer.

“Two weeks too many!” Annette shot back.

“Whatever.”

Sylvain poked the side of Felix’s head. He swatted Sylvain’s hand away.

“Okay, lions! Why don’t we play Smash? I have enough controllers.” Claude suggested.

“I sense a twist.” Ashe said, narrowing his eyes at Claude.

“Twist _Schwist._ ”

“Let me guess, you’re going to livestream.” Ingrid deadpanned.

“Mayhaps. Only if you guys are fine with it.”

They all shrugged, giving Claude the okay.

“But _wait,_ there’s more!”

“Of _course_ there’s more.” Felix sassed.

“Yes sir! We’re playing doubles! As _couples._ ”

“I _will_ murder you in your sleep.” Felix hissed.

“Not the way I’d like to go out, but okay, have fun!”

“Is there anything else we will be doing?” Dimitri asked.

“Aside from playing doubles online, no. It’s all up to you, Dimi.”

Dimitri smiled. Claude ruffled his hair.

“ _Disgusting._ ” Felix snapped.

“Fe, you’re dating me.” Sylvain replied.

Felix huffed.

Claude took a moment to set up the livestream and the Switch. It began.

“Hey, hey! It’s ya boy D33r, with two threes! I have a _little_ surprise. So remember Blue Lions island? These lovely folks are Dimitri’s friends! The Blue Lions, as the kids call ‘em.”

“We are not called that.” Dedue supplied.

Ashe laughed.

“Anyway, we will be hosting a doubles tourney, so feel free to join! In the meantime, let’s get introductions out of the way!”

Felix cleared his throat, “Noirfencer, Felix. Take your pick. My main in Smash is Lucina.”

The chat gave him _no_ mercy.

**DragonNexon:** UH OH STINKYS HERE

**Miffy:** BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHA

**Crusty Old Bastard:** bruh dont u mean little mac is ur main.

**This sign won’t stop me:** rip noirfencer lmao

Felix simmered with agitation. 

“I _also_ just so happen to be a fencer.” Felix vaguely threatened.

“Ooh, are we dishing out our jobs, too?” Sylvain stage whispered.

Sylvain made a show of winking at the camera, “Hello good boys and girls! I’m Sylvain! I work as a detective, and as for my main in Smash, well it’s Ike!”

Ashe introduced himself next, “Good evening, everyone! Uh, I’m Ashe. I’m an archery instructor and I play Joker.”

Dedue nodded, “I am Dedue. I don’t play games often, but I guess I use Dedede. I am a construction worker.”

“Laugh at me and I’ll punch you. I’m a Mii Swordsman main. I’m Ingrid, a cop.”

Claude snorted, “Isn’t that considered assault or threatening assault?”

“No comment.”

“Hi hi, guys! I’m Annette! I’m a teacher at a local elementary school. I play as Daisy!”

Mercedes smiled warmly, “I’m Mercedes. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I work in a church. To match with Ann, I play as Peach!”

“Oho, now _that’s_ cute.” Claude said.

Claude clapped, “Alright, alright! First up is ours truly, Dimitri and I! Isabelle and Sheik will rock your world.”

Claude settled on battlefield Midgar as the stage. He smiled when Dimitri gave him an appreciative look. Claude picked the golden Sheik, while Dimitri chose the pink alternate color for Isabelle.

“Okay Dimi! You can stay as far as you like and I can charge in.”

Dimitri nodded. 

The battle began with a Roy and Link. The swordsmen rapidly teabagged, sending a message. ‘Our cause is just!’

Claude laughed. He teabagged back.

“Right-o, my lion! Use quick attack!”

Dimitri snorted, giving Claude the side eye. Nonetheless, Dimitri let Isabelle slowly approach Roy. She bopped him on the head with a toy hammer and proceeded to run away. The opposing team stood there, idling.

“I just had the _greatest_ big brain play, Claude.” Sylvain announced.

“Oh yeah?”

“Let Dimitri go on the offense, you back him up.”

“Gotcha! You can do this, Dimitri!”

Dimitri dashed up to Roy and attacked. Claude threw a needle. Dimitri grabbed Roy, pummeling him and back threw him into Sheik. Sheik rushed towards Roy and side smashed. Claude clicked his tongue at the disappointing percent. Link stopped idling and did a grounded up-b. For some reason.

Claude rose an eyebrow at the TV screen. 

Link shot a charged arrow. Isabelle caught it with her pocket ability. Roy went in for a jab combo, which Isabelle double jumped forward to avoid it. Isabelle used the fishing rod and reeled Roy in before throwing him. Sparked with an idea, Claude used Sheik’s up-b to the left, pulling Sheik towards Roy and Link. The explosive hitbox connected, hurting them both. Claude immediately followed up with a short hop forward air attack to push Link _slightly_ off stage. Dimitri trailed after Sheik, rolling behind Link. He used the fishing rod again, bonking the poor Link into the edge of the stage. Claude wore a smug grin on his face. He sped across the stage like Sonic. 

Claude went in for a disrespectful spike. Link fell _right_ into the blast zone.

“Damn dude, did you _really_ have to do that to ‘em?” 

“No, but actually, yes.”

To avenge his teammate, Roy rapidly jabbed at Isabelle and cancelled it. He then short hopped and strung a repeated forward air combo. As a result, Isabelle was scarily close to the blast zone. Roy up-b’d and finished off Dimitri’s first stock.

“Oh.” Dimitri said.

“Wait, what the _fuck_ is that Roy _doing_?” Felix exclaimed as Roy just fell to his death.

“I- _HUH_?” Annette screeched in disbelief.

They all watched the Roy stand on the halo platform. He stayed there for a while before dropping down.

“I feel bad for him.” Ashe lamented.

Unfortunately for Roy and Link, Dimitri and Claude won. Dimitri lost another stock, however. 

“Batter up! Sylvain, Felix.” Claude called.

Felix gave Sylvain a sharp smile. Felix picked Lucina’s default skin. Sylvain used Ike’s second alternate color. Their opponents were Ness and ROB.

Felix’s eye twitched.

As soon as the announcer shouted ‘GO!’ Felix and Sylvain were off. The pair headed for ROB without saying a single word. Ike quickly grabbed ROB, pummeling him before sending him upwards. The second ROB was in the air, Lucina short hopped and used an up air attack. Ike followed through with a neutral aerial. The ROB air dodged. Felix smirked, briefly eyeing Sylvain.

Ike used his up-b, sending ROB crashing to the ground. Lucina fast fell from the air and landed right in front of ROB. Lucina used her side special as Ike charged his neutral b. Roaring blue flames ignited along Ike’s signature golden blade. It sparked, vibrating the Pro Controller in Sylvain’s hands. Sylvain let go of the B button. The ROB _exploded._

“Holy _S_ word, guys-” Claude exclaimed.

“Team work makes the dream work!” Sylvain cheered.

“Amazing, you two didn’t even _talk_ to each other, and you-” Ashe whispered in awe.

“Hmph. We got five more stocks in total to deal with. Keep up with me, Sylvain.”

“Roger that, captain!”

Back in the match, the Ness dashed back and forth, almost seeming panicked. He stopped in his tracks and _instantly_ spammed PK Fire.

“Tasteless. _Sylvain,_ go!”

Sylvain ran up to Ness, keeping distance between the hellfire that was Ness’ side special. He shielded the second Ness drew in closer. Sylvain parried, gaining an opening. He used a quick forward smash attack, then a short hop forward aerial. He laddered the Ness near the top of the blast zone. Felix rushed towards them, double jumping to reach Ness. One up air did the trick, taking a stock off of Ness. 

“There goes Ness.” Annette’s voice trailed off. 

Ness dropped down from halo. He rushed off the stage and SD’d. The player repeated the process, leaving the ROB to _try_ and carry the team. Feeling a little cruel, Felix grabbed ROB while Sylvain stood in front of the trapped robot. They jab locked him until he reached one hundred and ninety percent. Lucina finished off ROB’s second stock with a slightly charged forward smash. 

Now that ROB had one stock left, Felix and Sylvain came up with a downright evil plan. Ike grabbed the ROB as Lucina stood a bit far away. Felix charged his neutral special. Ike threw the ROB towards Lucina.

“Shield.” Felix said before ROB shielded.

The ROB got his shield broken. Sylvain and Felix ended the match with two fully charged forward smashes.

Felix looked _very_ proud of himself.

After that _devastating_ match, Claude barred Felix and Sylvain from participating. The rest of the couples played a couple rounds of Smash. Ashe’s Joker and Dedue’s King Dedede _somehow_ worked very well, with Ashe sniping from across the stage and Dedue going in for strong smash attacks. Mercedes used Peach as support, backing up Annette, who played _very_ aggressively. Since Ingrid was without a teammate, she popped off with a _hideous_ Mii named Sweet Baby.

More importantly, Dimitri was overjoyed. Smiling and laughing as if the heavy conversation with Edelgard never occurred. Grinning, Claude sneakily kissed Dimitri on the lips. Dimitri simply rolled his eye, with a hint of pink dusting his pale face.


End file.
